


She's my cherrypie

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nosy Co-workers, fem!shiro - Freeform, it gets a little spicy at the end but just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Keith Kogane has a wife.





	She's my cherrypie

**Author's Note:**

> "hey revy when will you continue your WIPs"  
> "What WIPs"  
> "those WIPs you have"   
> "i can't read i don't know" 
> 
> sorry for the awful title that song was playing in my head

Keith Kogane has a wife. 

 

It didn’t use to be common knowledge in the Marmora-office, as Keith is the type to come to work, do his work, take his break, go back to his work and go home without zero personal chitchat. And as most of his colleagues are stoic silent Scandinavians, they prefer to go without personal chit-chat as well. 

 

The first one who picks up on the fact that Keith Kogane might actually have someone waiting for him at home is Ulaz, the Czech in the cubicle next to Keith. Most of the office workers have something decorating their cubicles: personal photos, flowers, reminders to work hard and play nice. Keith has only one photo, right beside his usual computer. It’s clearly a family photo with a baby Keith. 

 

There’s nothing else. Even his computer’s background is the default one. 

 

But then Ulaz spots the ring. 

 

Now, rings on the office workers is nothing new: their boss, Kolivan is fine with piercings and tattoos and coloured hair and always says he doesn’t give a shit what they look like, as long as they do their job of selling insurance contracts. 

 

Keith is one of those with interesting hair - one side shaved, a cool red streak running through  it - and a good amount of piercings. He catches the light when he walks and has the frankly disturbing habit of playing with the piercing on his tongue. It’s nothing new to see him with those.

 

So the ring hanging from a leather string on his neck shouldn’t be so eye-catching. But it is. First of all, it’s gold. All of Keith’s piercings are silver or black, like the guy was allergic to any other colour but those and red. 

Second of all, the style of the ring is odd and differs greatly from Keith’s usual style. The ring frankly looks boring next to his spikes and studs. 

 

Keith Kogane has been working at the Marmora-offices for three weeks when Ulaz spots the ring. 

 

But Ulaz isn’t the prying type so he merely frowns and goes back to his work, wondering. 

 

It’s not him either who finds out who has the other ring and subsequently, who has Keith Kogane’s heart. It’s not Kolivan either, no matter how fatherly he acts next to Keith. It’s not Lance, the nosy courier who delivers most of the packages to their offices: although Lance seems to pry everyone’s secrets out of them with ease.

 

It’s actually the aforementioned nosy courier who spots Keith Kogane kissing a strange woman at the parking lot  and of course tells everyone. Lance had been lounging in the parking lot, chewing on a sandwich and waiting for a call from his boss when he had spotted them: Keith with his hair pulled back, the woman stroking his cheek and smiling at him. She’s taller than him: her hair black and long, except for the interesting white streak in it. Because Lance is nothing but curious, he had crept closer. 

 

Sunlight had glittered on Keith’s piercings, but the brightest it had glimmered on one particular spot right on top of the woman’s considerable chest - hey, Lance can appreciate a woman’s curves, even if she’s possibly taken, there’s no harm in taking a peek - before she had yanked Keith close and kissed him like movie stars do. 

 

That’s what Lance tells them: there had been a ring on a leather chain around the woman’s neck, exactly the twin of the ring around Keith’s neck. 

 

So. A girlfriend? A friend? Not that any friends the office workers know kiss like that. A secret wife? Not so secret if they kiss in the middle of the day in the parking lot. 

 

Who knew Keith, the new hire, the most mysterious one, who’s pretty nice when you get to know him, actually smiles like that? 

 

So the guys and girls at the office debate for a while if the mysterious woman would show up again, if she shares Keith’s love for motorcycles, if she’s a girlfriend or a wife or a mistress (“Those guns didn’t look like they belong to a woman who’d want to be the other woman-” “And in the middle of the day, no less!”) and a million other things that they shouldn’t talk about without Keith.

 

It figures that it’s Keith himself who tells them what’s up. His ring isn’t visible, but a sharper eye can spot a hint of the leather string under the collar of his shirt. His hair is pulled up into a neat ponytail, his multiple earrings and studs glimmering even harder on the day he overhears Kolivan reprimanding another worker for being nosy. 

 

“What’s up, boss?” 

 

Kolivan straightens even further into his already considerable height. He sends the nosy worker off and squints at Keith. 

“You have not heard how your colleagues talk about you and your - woman?” 

 

Keith blinks. The corner of his mouth twitches. “Woman?” His hand lifts to his neck, to the ring that’s possibly hidden away from sight. “Let me guess. Lance?” 

 

Kolivan’s frown cuts deep. The scar crossing his face seems even deeper. “I would advise you to sate the curiousity of your colleagues. Naturally, anyone’s personal life is none of anyone’s business, but they have been chattering about this for quite some time. It is irritating.” 

 

“Oh Jesus Chr-” Keith sighs. “What does it matter who I am with?” 

 

“It doesn’t.” Kolivan’s arms are crossed. His bicep is way larger than Keith’s waist. “Yet it dampens the mood of the entire office if they are all gossiping about you. Set them straight, Keith.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Fucking Lance.” 

 

“Language!” 

 

Keith snorts as he departs, the file under his arm all but forgotten. He makes his way to the caféteria, to the usual table full of his colleagues. He generally doesn’t like to eat with them, never quite knows what to say to them. Even now he fidgets.

 

“So I heard you know about my ring,” he says. He takes said ring out. It glimmers, shiny and pretty and smooth. 

 

Ulaz sighs a sweet little sorry at him. “We didn’t mean to pry.” 

 

“It’s okay, nobody actually did.” Keith sighs. “Not in my face, at least.” His mouth twitches into a half smile. “Okay. So. It is a wedding ring as I’m sure you would have probably guessed. We just made a deal not to wear them around our fingers, she’s sappy and doesn’t like the thought of it wearing out and she just likes things around her neck and all - never mind, it’s none of your business. But since you’re apparently nosy little - “ 

 

“Hey man, it was Lance. He saw you two kissing and blabbered,” Rolo grumbles from the corner table, sounding half-asleep as usual. 

 

“Of course he did,” Keith huffs. “I figured nobody was interested in knowing so it’s not like she’s a secret.” His usually sharp, focused features soften. “It’s true though. She’s my wife. And if you nosy little shits want to meet her, then too bad.”

 

“You don’t even have any pictures of her or anything so we didn’t know,” Thace mutters. “My apologies. I did not mean to gossip.” He’s one of those Keith could call friend in the office: they had bonded over space-related things and Thace had easily told Keith that there’s a husband waiting for Thace at home. 

 

“It’s fine.” Keith sighs. “Just ask me straight next time, alright? I know I’m new and all but I figured we were all adults here.”

 

“I gotta ask, man,” drawls Rolo from his perch. “Is she really taller than you?” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Yes. And she could bench press me. If you’re that curious, then ask me. But not where everyone and their mother hears.” 

 

With that, he leaves the caféteria.

 

So. The mysterious new guy with his enchanting eyes has a wife. A wife he clearly loves, as his voice softens when he talks about her, his smile turns bright. 

 

The others don’t pry more than that.

 

Until she shows up at the office one day. Since it’s a blazing hot day outside, she’s only wearing a tank top and shorts, revealing incredibly toned arms and legs, as well as an intriguing prosthetic. Her black and white hair is in a bun and the ring hangs from its leather string around her neck.

 

She’s smiling sweetly, a package under her arm. 

 

“Hello,” she says, her voice a deep, smooth purr. “My name is Shiro. I believe my husband’s cubicle is somewhere around here?” 

 

As luck would have it, Kolivan is the first one to see her. He lifts an eyebrow. “Oh. Good day, miss. Or Missus, is it?” 

 

Shiro adjusts the package under her arm, her bicep straining just slightly. “Oh, pffft. Just Shiro’s fine. I never took his name and he never took mine. It’s Keith, by the way.” Her cheeks turn a little pink. “I’m here to surprise him since that dork forgot his lunch.” 

 

Kolivan merely hums. “The second one from that row. Beside the window. Don’t stick around too long, miss, he still has work to do.” 

 

Shiro nods. She doesn’t seem the least bit intimidated by Kolivan’s size. Instead she smiles and walks onwards, completely oblivious or ignoring the looks thrown her way. She finds Keith’s cubicle and Ulaz, who blinks at her. 

 

“Hello,” she says.

“I see,” Ulaz says. 

 

Because she apparently is a more social person than her introverted husband, she extends her hand and Ulaz squeezes it. They introduce themselves.

“You wouldn’t probably believe it at first glance, but Keith can be bit scatter-brained,” Shiro murmurs. “Honestly, forgetting his lunch. Thankfully I’m my own boss and my work place is only five minutes away by car so I can bring it to him.”

 

Shiro lays her package down on Keith’s desk and hums as she begins to unfold it, revealing a lunch box. 

 

“May I ask where you work?” Ulaz taps something on his computer and glances at her. 

 

Shiro scratches her temple. Ulaz glances at her, clearly curious.

“The MMA-gym across town,” she says. She flashes white teeth. “I own it. Which is why Keith and I can afford our place.” She straightens. “Nice to meet you, Ulaz. So. How’s he been?”

 

Before Ulaz can answer, Shiro’s head snaps in other direction, her eyes brightening. She grins and waves.

 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers, sounding a little breathless as he arrives to his cubicle. 

“Hey, baby,” Shiro purrs, bringing his hand to her lips. “Thought I’d surprise you. And bring you your lunch.”

“Oh, shit. Right.” Keith snorts. “I woke up late.” 

“No, you didn’t. You woke up right on time and then proceeded to fall back asleep when I went on my run. Dork.” 

“You’re the dork.” 

Shiro nudges him with her foot. 

Keith has never smiled like that in front of the office.  Never. 

 

Ulaz clears his throat. 

 

The couple next to him flinches apart. 

“I should let you get back to work, baby,” Shiro hums and shifts so that Keith can take a seat. Keith, however, doesn’t. He lays down the files he had been carrying and instead takes her hand and the lunch box. 

“Nah. You’ve got time, right? Hey, Ulaz, I’m gonna take a lunch break now. Come on then, Shiro.” 

 

Shiro rolls her eyes, but it’s fond. She lets herself be lead out of the rows of cubicles towards a door she doesn’t know.

“There’s the main caféteria but it’s always pretty packed,” Keith informs her, still holding her hand. “So there’s the smaller break room. Nobody’s ever there.” 

 

She squeezes his hand, unable to prevent a certain tone creeping into her voice. “Nobody?” 

 

Keith glances at her, his grin soft. “Nobody.”

 

A minute later the door clicks shut behind them and Keith has pressed Shiro against it, has wrapped his arms around her waist and has surged up to meet her in a kiss. She answers it with equal fire, laughs into his mouth when he makes a breathless little whine.

“Eager, are we? The door’s not even locked,” she murmurs and messes up his office-hair good. 

“Last night wasn’t enough,” Keith whispers and kisses her again. “We keep such long hours so you know, it gets hard.”

Shiro chuckles. “I know something else that could get hard, baby.” 

 

When her hand dives low, past his unbuckled belt and past the waistband of his boxers, he’s the first to groan into her mouth. 

 


End file.
